Somos tres!
by akikoyaoi
Summary: Songfic. Ritsuka se siente preocupado pues hay algo que le oculta al pintor. ¿Se atrevera a decirlo o ...?.SxR. AU y Mpreg.Loveless no me pertenece  "aunque creo que la mayoria lo sabe" .


akiko: no se si continuar esta historia :(

Pero bueno la dejo hasta aqui. Esto es un AU, vale va a si:

0. En algunos puntos esta historia tiene muchos parecido con el anime.

1. Ritsuka no tiene hermano y es un poco mayor.

2. Ritsuka y Soubi se conocieron en el parque, cuando Ritsuka era muy pequeño.

3. Al ser un universo alternativo Ritsuka puede tener hijos.

4. Aqui los personajes cuando son virgenes tienen sus orejitas y colitas.

Espero haberme hecho a entender aunque sea un poco.

* * *

><p>Se podia observar a un chico de aproximadamente dieciséis años de edad, que se encontraba en el parque. Tenia unas delicadas facciones, pelo azabache y dos maravillosas amatistas por ojos. Hace un tiempo que vivia con su amante y su gran amor Soubi, gracias a el se decidio a denunciar a su madre, por maltrato a la cual se encontraba en el Psiquiatra los medicos le encontraron el síndrome de Capgras. Fue todo una lucha para Soubi obtener la custodia del menor pero como las autoridades vieron que Soubi se preocupaba por el pequeño y el menor le tenia un gran aprecio las autoridades terminaron convencidas.<p>

— ¿Qué le diré a soubi? ¿Lo aceptara?— Decia mientras se sumia en sus pensamientos. Había ido al doctor a hacerse una revisión se había sentido mareos y naúseas.

— Aun recuedo cuando me entere.

_Cuando llego fue directo la recepcion, ya que tenia una cita programada la recepcionista le hizo esperar en una sala, luego de cinco minutos se dirijio al consultorio del Doctor._

_Cuando entro se fijo en la paredes blanca, reconocimientos, algunos libros... Un escritorio en el centro en el cual se encontraba un hombre de media edad y el pelo canoso. Le pidio que tomara asiento y entregandole los analisis le dice:_

_— Señor Ritsuka... ¡Felicitaciones! ¡Esta usted embarazado!._

_— ¡¿Que?, pero como puede ser posible, eso es ilogico_

_—Tranquilice Señor, han a vido unos cuantos casos asi que al comienzo era todo una polemica, pero hay hombres que pueden consebir, a estos hombres se le llama Donceles_

_—No puede ser— Susurra mientras sujetaba su vientre no podía creer la noticia que le habían dado, estaba teniendo una criaturita en su vientre alguien que necesitaría de su cuidado y su amor alguien que lo necesitaba en ese momento lo amó, lo amó aun sin conocerlo lo amó ._

_— Señor usted ya tiene 1 mes de embarazo._

_— Seguro ...¿Esta usted totalmente seguro... Es que— decia con voz temblorosa._

_—Si me permite seguir el embarazo de cerca por si hay complicacione, vera hemos tenido algunos casos mas como este así que no debe preocuparse._

_— Bueno yo— Pero en ese momento se detuvo a pensar lo que diría Soubi al enterarse ¿lo aceptaría? ellos solo eran amantes, el amaba al pintor como nadie pero no habían hablado nada de tener una relacion, Soubi había dicho que lo amaba pero no le habia creido._

_Después de hablar con el doctor salio del consultorio no se fijo donde sus pasos le llevaban hasta que vio que estaban en el parque en el que se habían conocido y el pintor le había dicho que le quitaría las orejas y lo había cumplido, aunque no solo le quito las oreajas si no tambien el corazón._

_En ese momento las gotas de lluvias comenzaron a caer._

_— Eh lluvia? Debo decírselo y si no, si no lo acepta me iré contigo mi Amor— Decía mientras acariciaba su vientre._

_— Nos iremos tu y yo._

* * *

><p>Se encontraba un guapo pintor pelilargo y de unos hermosos ojos azules visiblemente preocupado. Caminando por un lujoso departamento. Le había ido bien con sus obras y ganaba mas de lo que esperaba y todo gracias a su musa, si ese ladrón que le robo la mirada, sus pensamientos y corazón desde el dia que lo vio, ese que aun no llega.<p>

En ese momento escucho la puerta abrise. Ahí estaba el apoyado en la puerta y sus ropas mojadas se iba acercando. Pero de la boca de su amante salieron palabras que nunca espero escuchar y menos en este momento.

— Todo termino— Sale de la boca de su amor.

— Siéntate que estas muy nervioso— Lo dirige hacia la mesita invitándolo a sentarse— Voy por un Café.

Al regreso se encontró con que Ritsuka tenia la cabeza baja y sus cabellos no dejaban que se vieran su cara acercandose al le entrego el Café en eso se noto que las manitas del pequeño temblaban.

— Calma, ¿Dime que pasa?, Ritsuka te amo y eres lo mas importante para mi. Porfavor dime que te inquieta— Ritsuka solo dio un sorbo a su Café y lo coloco sobre la mesa. El estaba totalmente seguro que el ama a Soubi y queria estar siempre junto a el, pero pero que pasa si el pintor lo hecha de su vida por la noticia, si ya no lo quiere si lo considera una alimaña. Eso no lo soportaria.

— Es... que— Intenta hablar el Ex-neko mientras duda pero estaba decido aunque le doliera ya estaba decidido.

— ¿Ya no confias en mi?, te amo y sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre no importa que yo estoy para ti siempre mi amor pero dime que ocurre— Eso era cierto lo amaba con todo su corazon pero como hacerselo entender a su pequeño.

— Soubi— Dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

— Acaso hay un tercero entre los dos.

— Somos... tres, Soubi yo estoy ...embarazado, en ocho meses tendré un bebé, si no lo quieres me puedo marchar— Dijo mientras se levantaba en ese momento sintió unos fuertes brazos rodeandolo con dulzura por la cintura.

— Mi amor, bienvenido sea el tercero entre nosotros— Dijo susurrándole al oído— Si quieres te haré mi esposo. Pues tu eres para mi mas importante que la vida misma.

— Soubi te amo— Susurra con una sonrisa en el rostro pues en ese momento se habia dado cuenta del amor que el pintor le profesaba— Te amo

— Yo también te amo mi Gatito.

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p>akiko: no se si continuar esta historia :(<p>

Pero bueno la dejo hasta aqui.


End file.
